


(this is a kind of grief) by mnemememory [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A brief, non-chronological look at Yasha's time with the Fletching and Moondrop Travelling Carnival of Curiosity (before everything goes to hell).or; yasha is a mess and doesn't know how to deal with people who actually want her around.





	(this is a kind of grief) by mnemememory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(this is a kind of grief)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745589) by [mnemememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemememory/pseuds/mnemememory). 



> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/%28this%20is%20a%20kind%20of%20grief%29%20by%20mnemememory.mp3)

**Fic** : [(this is a kind of grief) by mnemememory ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745589)  
**Length** : 0:19:33  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/%28this%20is%20a%20kind%20of%20grief%29%20by%20mnemememory.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my recording queue for a while, and it's taken on whole new layers of emotion/grief/meaning given recent canon and Mollymauk, so while it took me a while to get here, I'm actually kind of glad that I only just had the chance to narrate this lovely piece.


End file.
